Point of sale barcode readers may include a camera that captures a digital or pixilated image of the barcode. Such a camera has a pixel array made up of photosensitive elements such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device. The barcode reader also typically includes an illumination system having light emitting diodes (LEDs) or a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) that directs illumination toward a target object, to which a target barcode is affixed. Light reflected from the target barcode is focused through a lens such that focused light is concentrated onto the pixel array of photosensitive elements. The pixels of the array are sequentially read, generating an analog signal representative of a captured image frame. The analog signal is amplified by a gain factor and the amplified analog signal is digitized by an analog-to-digital converter and stored. Decoding circuitry and/or software of the barcode reader processes the digitized signals and decodes the imaged barcode.